


As soon as i laid eyes on you

by Iloveyourfreckles



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aurors, F/M, London, Love at First Sight, Magizoology (Harry Potter), Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveyourfreckles/pseuds/Iloveyourfreckles
Summary: What if Newt never went to New York but that Tina had come to England for the happiness of Jacob and Queenie and for her career as an auror .Will a series of chance encounters bring our two heroes together at some point?
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Encounter #1: Handsome traveller in Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers.  
> I am back after a few months of absence. Work kept busy and the inspiration had left me. 
> 
> The idea of this story came to me a while ago but I had some difficulties to sort it out. So I put it on my notebook but didn’t touch it for a while. And if I am being honest, I wasn’t sure it was worth the writing. Each time I am writing something, I am thinking that it is not good enough because there are so much wonderful writers that I am following in here and with whom I cannot hold a candle anyway. But I receive support and kudos so I decide to give a try.
> 
> I truly hope that you will enjoy the idea. I choose to disrupt a bit the storyline, I sincerely hope that it won’t bother you.  
> A quick reminder for those who don't know me: I am French. So, if there are some mistakes in this story, I am terribly sorry. I am trying hard to correct them and they are all mine.
> 
> Enjoy the reading and don’t forget to tell me what you are thinking.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of this except the idea of the story. The characters and all their universe belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Enough of my blabbering

It has only been a month or so since Tina lived in London. She had received a career development offer from the Ministry of Magic. She didn’t have to think about it for long, despite the fact that she had first immense difficulties to decide. It was thanks to her sister that the answer finally came to her. Queenie was just engaged to Jacob despite the ban for wedding between no-majs and wizards or witches in America. They loved each other too much to separate. So, they had decided to move in England to marry and live freely.  
When they had announced the news to her, she felt very happy for them and very relieved.  
Nothing kept her here anymore. In turn, she informed them of the offer she had received and she would accept it under the circumstances.  
Of course, It would be different and it would take them some time to adjust to their new life but she wanted to believe that it was for the best. Besides as long as they were together, it was the most important. They had decided to live together to make things easier for themselves. 

So here she was today in the middle of a crowded and famous street of the wizard London. Her colleagues, who had warmly welcome her, had suggested her to come here in Diagon Alley. It was one of the best places in London according to them. As soon as she had put her weights there, she knew they were right.  
There was something “magical” in this street, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She closely looked around her, amazed by all the shops where the crowd came in and out.  
Suddenly, in the middle of all the dark dress robes, something blue caught her eyes. She took a few steps towards it, carried away by her curiosity. When she was close enough, she noticed it belonged to a tall man with tousled red-brown hair who was concentrated on something in a bookshop’s window called Flourish and Blotts.  
She stayed there looking at him not really knowing why. He looked about her age. He was wearing brown leather boots, brown pants, a long woolen peacock blue coat and a yellow and grey woolen scarf. You couldn’t miss him. He was focused on what he was looking at with a furrowed brow on his forehead. He didn’t even notice her.  
Sadly, he was in profile. So, she couldn’t see his face well. What was certain was that his skin looked covered with freckles. It was the first time she saw someone with so much on.

Suddenly, she was distracted by something green coming out from his breast pocket. The man then turned his head sharply towards this thing that looked like a twig with long sharp fingers. He seemed to chastise it and tried to push it inside his pocket. Tina wondered what it was because she hadn’t seen something like this before and she hadn’t enough time to watch it properly. The man harshly talked to it, it seemed, and the beast hopped in as he opened the pocket to help it. It was at that moment that she could see his entire face.  
His face, his neck and his hands were indeed filled with freckles. But what caught her attention most was his eyes. From where she stood, she couldn’t determine whether they were blue or green. But they were pale and beautiful but she was too far from him to determine the exact color. She would have liked to get lost in them.  
He sadly once again turned his head toward the window shop, not letting her have more time to admire his lovely face. He cast one last look at the shop window, sighed and took his leave. She noticed then that he had a specific way of walking and that he didn’t look straight in the eyes the people of who he crossed path. He was also holding a brown leather suitcase too that she hadn’t notice before. Was he a traveler? She wondered.  
But her heart clenched, she wanted to hold him back while she didn’t know about him. At this instant, her thoughts weren’t consistent. This man was a stranger to her and yet she wished to know more about him. Why was he watching this window with so much insistence? What was this thing that he had hidden in his breast pocket? Many questions were reeling around her head at the moment and she didn't even know him, who he was, what wad his name. But she craved to learn who he was. This encounter was like love at first sight for her. And it frightened her a bit because she was more a career girl than a hopelessly romantic woman. That was Queenie, not her. One thing was for sure, the image of this young man was engraved in her mind.  
As she was looking at him as he was leaving, she secretly hoped she would bump into him again.

She finally decided to approach the window shop to understand. First, she was really thrown by the content of it. There were a lot of books: for every age and every reader. She smiled. This place was what she loved and she promised herself to come back and bought a lot of new books.  
Then she suddenly noticed a poster for the publication of a new book entitled ‘Fantastic Beasts and where to find them’. A launch for the publication was organized Saturday 19th march at 7 o’clock. She set the date and decided that she will come to see. It was a week away. And then she saw the author’s name: Newt Scamander. Instantly, it rang a bell in her head. Like her new boss, the head of auror office: Theseus Scamander. Were they related in any way? 

She would try to find some information about him if she could. She was an auror after all and she would be able to find them. The experience would be useful but she had to be careful not to attract attention. People didn’t have to know why she want these details about her boss. they would be probably suspicious especially since she had just joined the team a few weeks ago.

She casted one last look at the window and the street deciding that she had enough emotions for one day. She'd come back at least Saturday, March 19th for the launch, and maybe she'd get a dedication. She could discover this book whose title intrigued her just as its author. Perhaps she would see a resemblance between her boss and this famous Newt, in addition to the information she would find by then.

As she walked away, sadness won her over and she didn’t understand why.


	2. Encounter #2: a beautiful angel with salamander eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Good evening, everyone.  
> Here's Chapter 2. I've been working on it for several days now, reworking it. As Boileau, the 17th century French writer, poet and critic, said: "A hundred times on the loom, put your work back!"  
> But I think I wouldn't do better even if I put it back on the loom again, so I'm leaving it despite my dissatisfaction.  
> Have a good read.

Newt had apparated on the hill which over hanged a beach in Dorset. He had loved this place since the first time he came with his parents when he was a young boy. It was a little cliff over the sea, it wasn’t very high but it offered a beautiful view and the sound of the waves were relaxing. Besides the place wasn’t known from many people so he wouldn’t be disturbed. That’s was for sure. Il would bring him the peace and quiet that he needed right now.

He had had a long day and a row with his older brother Theseus about a creature. Of course, they had argued! Newt wanted to defend the said creature whereas Theseus, as head auror office, mostly thought about the safety of wizards, witches, muggles, the reputation of the ministry and his own department. His brother had tried to pull rank on him and shifted the responsibly to him. 

At this instant, he was just a bundle of nerves, that’s why he had left his beloved creatures in the good care and hands of his devoted assistant Bunty and came here right away, from home to have some fresh air and time to think and calm down.  
At that moment, he was replaying the scene like the reel of an old black and white film. His fists clenched just thinking about his brother's words and accusations. Why did he and Theseus have to be so different and understand each other so little? Once again, the magizoologist didn’t have the answer. The only thing he wish for was that his brother had gone the middle head of the runespoor, the visionary one. Like this, he would probably be more sympathetic towards his creatures and his job. After all, he was known as one of the best specialists in his field. But each time, it was the same regardless situation with a beast, he had to prove himself, especially with his brother and his father.  
He quietly resumed his walk trying to think about something else. When suddenly, something bright caught his eye. The sun’s rays reflected on any object below and which brightly shined. Newt squinted his eyes and protected them from the sun with his hand to search the origin of this light. 

Then his eyes widened. The sun had cast its rays on the pendant hanging on the neck of a beautiful woman walking along the beach. It was the first time for a long time that he laid eyes on such a stunning woman. Normally, he didn’t pay attention to the opposite sex because his beasts took most of his time and he wasn’t truly at ease with human interactions much less women. Above all, an old wound had left his heart bruised for so long that he had built a wall around it to protect it and himself from hurt. He was always mocked by everyone. So, he had used all his love to his job: the magizoology. 

But today things were different. He didn’t know why but something had happened in him when he had seen her. If he was truly honest, something special emanated from her: strength, serenity and beauty. She was tall and thin wearing a bob with a fringe which fell right on top of his beautiful black eyes, the same colour as her hair. The pallor of her skin brought out the carmine red of her lips and her beautiful eyes were even more noticeable. Merlin those eyes, they reminded him those of the salamander, one if his beloved creature. They seemed to be like fire in dark water. 

As she kept slowly to walk away from him, she let the water covered her narrow feet. Her face was relaxed and she seemed to enjoy the sunbath and the gentle breeze.  
The wind blew her white blouse, her dark skirt and a few strands of hair across her beautiful face. She was struggling with them with a smile on her face. He wished he could put back this rebellious and mischievous strand of hair in place behind her ear himself, slowly and tenderly brushing a pink cheek. He watched her slowly walking away from him but he couldn’t look away from her. She attracted him in a way that he couldn’t explain. Who was she? Why had she come here? 

To him, she was truly attractive, perhaps the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on since a long time now. As she walking away in the other direction, he slowly came down on the beach through a little herbaceous path. He let his mind flying through the different image of her that he had already retained.  
He slowly retraced her steps while she was a few yards ahead of him. She nonchalantly put her hand in her pocket and, without realizing it, dropped something white that flew softly and landed delicately on the sand. Newt wanted to call out to her but she was already moving away as if she had accelerated the pace. He could not make out the object clearly, it looked like a piece of paper, but he could only be sure of it when he was up to it.

By the time he finally got there, she had completely disappeared from his field of vision and he discovered a pretty white handkerchief. He bent down to pick it up. It was a handkerchief of immaculate white silk with lace all around. And he carefully unfolded it and found two intertwined initials: PG. He ran his fingers delicately over the carefully embroidered letters, questioning the meanings. So many combinations were possible that he had a one in a thousand chance of finding her first name, her last name, or both.  
He carefully placed it in the inside pocket of his jacket, like a precious gift. And he promised himself that he would find the young woman who had shaken him so much so that he would return the handkerchief. But more importantly, he promised himself that he would finally associate her initials and that beautiful face with a bewitching look with a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea of what I'm going to do for Chapter 3 but I think I'm going to have to ask you to be patient because I don't really know how I'm going to put it together yet.


End file.
